¿Que es el Yaoi?
by neko addict
Summary: En otro evento especial en Maid Latte, Misaki descubre su nueva pasion y esa pasion no es precisamente algo que puede ver todo el mundo. ¿Que pensara Usui al ver a su Maid centrada en esas cosas? / MisakiXUsui   leve Yaoi  YukimuraXUsui y YukimuraXKanou


Mina-san konichiwa! ^^ He pensado en hacer un fic totalmente diferente, sobre las personas que apenas empiezan su vida yaoizando, para decirlo asi. Yo he pensado que estaria bastante interesante poner en semejante postura a Misaki Ayuzawa de KWMS y sobretodo al saber la opinion de Usui al saber que su Maid anda en estas cosas. xD Para decir la verdad, esta fic es centrado en como Misaki conocio el Yaoi y las opiniones de los demas personajes sobre esto. Es un fic UsuiXMisaki pero sera muy poco ya que como dije, planeo centrarlo mas en el descubrimiento de Misa-chan! Tambien habra muy poquito YukimuraXUsui y YukimuraXKanou. Espero que les guste y me dejen al menos criticas constructivas :3 

PD: No recuerdo si ellas hacian eso seguido(lo del cosplay) porque hace un año que no veo Maid-sama xD

Disclaimer: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama no me pertenece, sino le pertenece a Hiro Fujiora

Advertencia: Pues la mala ortografia, porque el español no es mi idioma y leves escenas entre chico X chico.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Era un dia tranquilo de verano. El sol brillaba con una fuerza inexplicable. El calor reinaba en toda la ciudad y lo unico que podias hacer para safarte de todo esto era ir a la playa o tomar diario bebidas refrescantes. En una casa modesta y con varias problemas materiales estaba la joven Misaki Ayuzawa, una chica de 17 años, cabello largo, castaño y ojos color ambar. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, de su mismo cuarto, preguntandose ¿porque demonios accepto tal tonteria?

____ Ha trabajado por años en Maid Latte y se ha acostumbrado y ha aprendido a complacer a todos los clientes que venian a esa cafeteria, pero ahora pensaba que ya todo esta pasando de la raya. Todo tenia un limite pero por culpa de que sus recursos materiales son tan bajos no pudo hacer mas que acceptar. Se paso la mano por la frente para limpiar el sudor que el calor le provocaba, mientras suspiraba al recordar todo lo que paso hace un dia.

___Flash Back_

__ _-Bienvenido sea, Amo!-dijo la chica con una sonrisa radiante, aunque falsa mientras que el rubio la miraba con indiferencia y se sentaba a su lugar desde siempre.-_

_Misaki apreto el puño, mientras que una venita se le veia en la cabeza. Realmente ese chico la podia sacar de sus casillas y no era la primera vez cuando eso pasaba. Desde hace mucho, Usui Takumi ha empezado „acosarla". La chica no estaba molesta, o por lo menos no del todo. Esque se habia acostumbrado con su presencia y aparte, no se le hacia tan desagradable. Cuando no hacia comentarios que podian avergonzarla, ella incluso pensaba que era una persona „normal". Ya que siempre suele decirle „extraterrestro pervertido" o cosas extrañas que saca de su cabeza._

_La castaña se fue a tomar el pedido de Usui y este la miraba como siempre solia hacerlo. Con una mirada intensa y curiosa. Millones de chicas desearian que esa mirada este posada en ellas pero para la mala suerte de ellas, el rubio ya tenia dueña y eso sabian todos. Aunque no era nada oficial._

_El tiempo transcurrio rapido ese dia y Misaki, junto a las demas chicas que trabajaban en Maid Latte, ya se estaban cambiando para irse a casa. Mientras que Usui esperaba afuera por su Misa-chan._ _En la mirada de Satsuki se podia notar la preocupacion cosa que sorprendio a Misaki ya que lo pudo observar muy bien._

_-__¿__Jefa, pasa algo?-pregunto Misaki atrayendo la atencion de las demas chicas que miraron hacia la peliazul.-_

_-Etto...lo que pasa esque estube pensando y no se me ocurre nada mas para sorprender a los clientes. Ustedes saben que en un dia hacemos cosplay para que los clientes no se aburran y la verdad ya no se que inventar. Hicimos cosplay de Nekos, nos vestimos como chicos, imitamos a las hermanas menores y muchas cosas mas. Tengo miedo de que los clientes se cansen de que todo vaya tan simple. No es necesario un cosplay, puede ser tambien algun evento especial. Como por ejemplo un dia de Otakus, pero ya lo hicimos cuando nos vestimos igual que los personajes principales de ese Anime. __¿__Ustedes tienen algunas ideas?-pregunto-_

_Las chicas empezaron a pensar en soluciones y la verdad, era algo preocupante. Ninguna venia con una idea que realmente valga la pena. La mayoria, simplemente eran vergonzosas, como por ejemplo : „El dia del Sushi" . Se le ocurrio a Misaki y propuso que todas se vistan en rollos de suhi. Con eso, todas la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza. Realmente, nadie podia tener imaginacion en ese preciso momento._

_-__¿__Asi que...no tienen ni idea de como accionar en esta situacion, verdad?-por la puerta entro una joven de pelo rubio largo y ojos azules como el mar, teniendo en su rostro una sonrisa socorrona.-_

_-Aoi-chan!-exclamaron todas las chicas sorprendidas.-_

__ _-i__¿__Que demonios haces aqui sin tocar? i__¿__Que hubiera pasado si no nos hubieramos vestido? –pregunto alterada la peliazul, mientras sacudia en forma chibi a su „querido" nieto.-_

_-Ah! Dejame,como si hubiera algo interesante que ver.-dijo de forma arrogante.-_

_-i__¿__Ne?-exclamaron las maids molestas.-_

__ _-En fin, he escuchado sobre su platica y he pensado que ustedes chicas son realmente muy pero muy anticuadas.-dijo Aoi-chan mientras que se safaba del agarre de su tia y se sentaba en la mesa que habia ahi.-__ ¿__No se dan cuenta de lo que ahora realmente importa?-las chicas miraron confusas hacia el ojiazul.- Ah.-suspiro- Me preocupan. Ahora les contare mi idea.-se hace comodo en su silla.- Estaba seguro que necesitan de mi gran ayuda. Porque soy el unico que sabe sobre estas cosas. He explorado ultimamente y me entere de que lo mas fashion ahora, cuando se trata de chicas pero tambien de chicos es..._ __

_-__¿__Que es?-pregunto su tia curiosa.-_

_-Es el ... Yaoi._

_Silencio. Es el silencio el que reinaba ahi al escuchar la ultima palabra que Aoi habia dicho. Solamente se escuchaba el sonido que el reloj del cuarto provocaba. La situacion era un poco tensa. Hasta que..._

_-i__¿__Ne?-dijo Satsuki mientras que se sonrojaba violentamente.-_

_¿__Que demonios le pasaba a ese chico? __¿__Sus padres tenian la menor idea de lo que el estaba viendo? Esos fueron los piensamientos de su tia mientras que las otras Maids tambien se sonrojaban violentamente excepto una._

_-Demo...__ ¿__que es el Yaoi?-pregunto inocentemente la castaña mientras que miraba extrañada hacia sus compañeras de trabajo y al mismo tiempo amigas.-_

_-__¿__Que? __¿__No sabes que es el Yaoi?-pregunto dramaticamente Aoi mientras que miraba a Misaki de manera preocupante.-_

_-Etto...__¿__deberia saberlo? __¿__Es algo importante? __¿__Se aprende con el tiempo? __¿__Es un estilo de lucha o se puede comer?-pregunto la chica confusa. Realmente se sentia rara de que solamente ella no sabia de que ese tal „Yaoi" se trataba.-_

_„Es tan pura y inocente"_

__ _Fue lo que las demas Maids y Aoi pensaron de manera dramatica y en forma chibi pero al mismo tiempo asustaron a la pobre Misaki que se sonrojo un poco por la verguenza que la situacion le provocaba._

_-Realmente estas todavia en crecimiento.-sonrio Aoi burlonamente.-Pero, como soy tan pero tan bueno en ayudar a mis amigos te dire de que se trata.-tomo a Misaki de la mano y se fueron a la esquina del cuarto.-_

_Aoi se acerco lentamente a la oreja de Misaki mientras le susurraba cosas que las Maids no pudieron oir._

_- i__¿__QUE?-la castaña empujo un poco al chico de su lado y se alejo unos centimetros mientras que su cara se ponia totalmente roja. Incluso aun mas roja que cuando Usui le decia cosas pervertidas.-__ ¿__No estan de acuerdo con esto verdad? Aparte, si asi fuera no podemos vestirnos de hombres y hacer ... esas ... cosas.-nisiquera pudo pronunciarlo bien.-_

_-Kukuku, pero que pervertida nos saliste, Misaki.-dijo Honoka con una mirada terrorifica. Ella realmente amaba su trabajo y siempre quieria meterse como una „maniaca" en el personaje que iba a interpretar. Por eso mismo, no le convenia que Misaki haga sus caprichitos.-Nosotras no teniamos planeado vestirnos de hombres y hacer esas cosas. Aoi hablo conmigo, asi que sabia desde antes que ustedes. Podemos vender informaciones a las clientas sobre este tema que tiene corrumpido todo el Japon, podemos darles informaciones sobre Anime o Manga del tipo Yaoi o incluso autores y podiamos hacer una competencia para ver quien gana los DVD's que tengo de Junjou Romantica.-dijo de manera orgullosa.-_

_-Tu ves...esas cosas?-pregunto Misaki .-_

_-Pfff! Obvio, osea seamos serias. __¿__A quien no le gusta el Yaoi? Es un arte, aunque muchos no lo crean. Fue creado por las mujeres y algunos dijeron que porque son unas pervertidas sin vida y sin experiencias sexuales y desean solamente expresar sus fantasias con simples dibujos o animaciones. Pero saben algo? No se trata solamente de eso. Es verdad. El Yaoi contiene morbo y bastante, dependiendo del tipo que estas viendo, claro, pero...es de alguna manera...algo impresionante ver como el amor puede atravesar tantas cosas. Ver que alguien puede amar a alguien de su mismo sexo es considerado un pecado, pero el amor es para todos y se me hace una completa porqueria que algunos piensen que el Yaoi es solamente pervercion y morbo.-suspiro mientras que las chicas y Aoi la miraron sorprendidas y de alguna manera...apoyandola. No creyeron que alguien como Honoka podia sacar esas clases de palabras sobre un tema tan delicado ,pero se equivocaron.- _ __

_-Ehem-Aoi saco un sonido para atraer la atencion de las demas chicas.-Entonces que haran al fin de cuentas? Porque dejenme decirles que sus ideas son realmente horribles y esto es solamente lo que se me ocurre. Aparte, tendra muchos seguidores y lo saben mejor que nadie._ __

_-Usted que piensa, Jefa?-pregunto Erika con una mirada algo temorosa.**-**_

_-Ahh!-suspiro.-Esta bien, pero solamente si Misaki-chan esta de acuerdo ya que ella no sabe del tema y estar investingando para complacer a los clientes puede llegar a causarle incluso un trauma. Hay personas que simplemente no pueden aguantar este tipo de cosas y quedan con esos pensamientos de por vida.-dijo Satsuki seriamente.-_

_-No exajeres, Jefa.-decia Honoka mientras miraba a Misaki.-__¿__Y? __¿__Que haras? Depende de ti ahora._

__ _La situacion si estaba algo tensa. Misaki estaba conciente de que ella tenia que suportar algo realmente dificil pero no tenia otra opcion. Al final de cuentas no quieria ser una carga o que las demas chicas esten contra ella. Tomo una bocanada de aire y dijo:_

_-Esta bien, lo hare.-las demas le sonrieron aunque podian leer la confusion en los ojos de ella.-_

__ _-Bueno, se tardaron bastante, mejor vamos a casa.-dijo Aoi mientras salia con su tia y las demas chicas detras de ellos.-_

_-Ahh, __¿__en que me meti?-pregunto Misaki mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Ahora tenia que averiguar sobre eso y para el colmo tenia que __investigar por Internet y ella no era precisamente amante de la tecnologia.-_

_ Se fue tambien mientras cerraba con la llave la puerta del Maid Latte y vio a Usui esperadola afuera. Depronto se sentio realmente arrepentida y tambien tenia un poco de remordimiento. Lo habia dejado esperar tanto tiempo, solo. Pero, la pregunta es: ¿porque el rubio no se iba? ¿Tanto deseaba conducirla a su casa? O era demasiado caballeroso, o un completo idiota o simplemente un extraterrestro pervertido._

__ _-Porfin llegas, Ayuzawa.-dijo el rubio volteandose hacia ella y acercandose.-Relamente me hiciste mucho esperar.-dijo suspirando pero con una sonrisa.-_ __

_-Entonces...deja de esperarme, baka Usui.-dijo Misaki un poco sonrojada mientras que trataba de sonar enojada.-_

_-Hmm...sabes que eso es imposible. Siempre soy y sere tu adorado acosador.-dijo seductoramente mientras que brillitos aparecian detras de el.-_ __

_-__¿__Ne? B-bueno...vayamos de una vez.-dijo una roja Misaki mientras que iba caminando hacia su casa.-_

___Fin Flash Back_

Y asi fue como toda la situacion transcurrio. Ahora, Misaki no sabia que hacer. Si realmente lo que Satsuki le dije sobre el trauma era cierto, entonces no quieria vivir con un peso asi, pero tambien penso en lo que Honoka dijo. _¿_Realmente es tan "romantico" ver a dos hombres en posiciones comprometedoras? No entendia porque a las chicas les gustaba. Esta bien. Honoka le habia dicho pero ella no sabia ese sentimiento. Asi como se dice : „La curiosidad mato al gato" y Misaki-chan se fue hacia su computadora para escribir en el famoso internet la palabra : „Yaoi"

Continuara...


End file.
